Follow Me Into The Dark
by Jade Colours
Summary: Set after 3x15. Caroline stumbles across Kol Mikaelson while she tries to get a break from all the stress. She gets into trouble, but there is always a knight in sining armour to rescue her there... Klaus/Caroline and slight Kol/Caroline. Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series.**

**A/N: Klaroline rocks 3 Joseph Morgan rocks :D Candice Accola rocks :D The people who are reading this rock :D (Yes, I mean you). So, I am in a very good mood today (look at what I wrote above) for no particular reason. And my good mood motivated me to write this one shot- that might be turned into a full fic if it gets enough reviews- about Klaroline; for no particular reason. And so, here I am doing the thing I like most; writing. Soo enjoy reading ^^!**

**Oh, I forgot to say: this is set right after episode 3x15. So, after Esther and Finn disappear into thin air, Elijah writes a letter to Elena and Klaus, well burns the sketches he drew of Caroline. **

"_She's human; her life means nothing" –Klaus Mikaelson_

"It's not over, Nick"

No. It wasn't over yet, Rebekah had a point when she said that. It would never be over, no matter what they did, no matter how much they tried, peace would never find its way into their pitiful, never-ending lives. There would always be something, or someone who needed to be killed or destroyed, there would always be a danger that would be lurking where they suspected it least. What had they done to deserve this? Yes, they had killed and they had murdered, they had done the most dark, twisted things one could think of. But, they had only done so because they couldn't help it; they had never been properly loved by their parents, and they had been turned into monsters after they had grown up. Darkness and pain had enclosed each of their souls, and Klaus had gotten his heart broken, which had left him devastated for a long time, until he had finally dared to let his emotions go, to turn his humanity off and turn his back on all the pain that laid in his past.

The hybrid growled in frustration as he walked down an empty, dark alley. _The perfect place for pathetic humans to commit sins they want no one to find out about. _That was how it happened in all those films teenagers loved watching, films that displayed the reality they were too blind to see that was all around them, wasn't it? Death. Murder. Blood. The things that had taken over his soul after he had become a vampire and then a hybrid; another figure of those spine-chilling stories. The things that seemed to be the only rules in his whole life until... until now, that he had met the one girl who he had thought could make him love again, but who had rejected him harshly, and who had then betrayed him by going along with the Salvatores' plan.

_Caroline Forbes_.

He was angry at her, not only because she had betrayed him, something that had hurt him as much as the knife that had pierced his heart when his father had turned them into monsters, but because she had managed to make him feel again. He hadn't felt in over a thousand years, everything that had to do with his humanity, had been buried inside him and Klaus had refused to let it out, because he knew that all he would ever feel would be pain. Never-ending, fiery _pain._ And she was bringing it all back, he could feel the changes inside him from day to day and he had come to realise that when he had felt the stake that had been run through Kol's heart in his own, as if it were him that had been daggered and not his brother. Because, although he would never admit it to anyone, he had also felt emotional hurt besides physical pain; and he knew the feeling only too well, he had experienced it too often to be forgotten, although a long time had passed since he had last felt it.

Klaus' fists clenched and he shook his head, as if that would help block out the thoughts about Caroline that were running through his mind. He wished that things could be the way he wanted them to be; Caroline had been wrong when she had told him that he always got what he wanted to get. Klaus never got the one thing that he really needed; love and acceptance of what he was. It was the reason why he had wanted to create more hybrids, why he had always daggered his siblings when one of them wanted to leave him, why he had wanted his father, the person who had always loathed what he was, who had always called him an abomination and who had humiliated him in front of others, out of the way, why he wanted her to be with him so desperately.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a piercing scream and he froze in his tracks. He knew the voice that had screamed only too well; it was the voice of Caroline, and she was screaming for her life.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat next to Bonnie and looked at her face that was filled with sadness and worry for her mother. She knew exactly how her best friend felt. After all, she had been in the same situation a few days ago. It seemed like an eternity since her father had told Caroline that he refused to drink human blood and become a vampire. She just hoped, for Bonnie's sake that Abby didn't decide to follow the same fate; they had all lost enough people they cared about to let more lives be lost. It was almost too much to bear, and Caroline couldn't believe that in other cities, in other countries people were sitting around a table eating and talking, as if the whole world hadn't been fucked up by a psycho-hybrid, his annoying as hell siblings and his mother who wanted her children to die because in her opinion, others should pay for her mistakes (that was what Caroline believed of her anyway).<p>

"I need to go get some fresh air. I'll be back in about an hour" Caroline told Bonnie. The witch nodded; she understood that Caroline needed a break from all this tragedy. She had enough going on in her life with Tyler, her dad, accepting that she was a vampire and the fear of more people passing away.

"Yes, sure; see you in a bit" Bonnie answered her, through unmoving lips. Her gaze was still resting on the peaceful face of Abby.

"Bye" Caroline said, feeling rather awkward. She turned to leave, but Bonnie spoke up again.

"Caroline, I'm sorry for having you go through this. I understand how hard this must be for you, feeling my pain when your father has just passed away, by refusing to become what you are"

"No its... its fine, Bonnie. I know you don't want to be alone right now. It is best when you have someone next to you when you are going through such hard times" Caroline half-smiled; then, she walked out of the room, into the kitchen and out of the house.

She didn't know where she was going to go, so she just walked and let her mind drift. She didn't know for how long she had been strolling along the street when a cool voice interrupted her thoughts that had, at that moment, been about Tyler

"Excuse me, we haven't met yet. Caroline Forbes, I assume?"

Shocked, Caroline turned around to see a young man standing behind her. He had brown hair, and matching eyes and he was smirking at her in a way she decided that she didn't like. Caroline rolled her eyes at him, thinking that it was extremely impolite of him to interrupt her thoughts, or to speak to her in that cocky, self-confident tone, or to let his eyes travel across her body as if she was going to start stripping at the next moment- which she certainly wasn't planning to do.

"Yes, I am. But I am afraid I don't know who you are" a cocked eyebrow and a hand on her hip were accompanied by her answer.

He didn't seem at all intimated by her glare; on the contrary, it seemed to give him even more confidence as he stepped closer to her and held out his hand for her to shake

"Kol Mikaelson. I can see why my brother keeps drawing you on his sketch block. You truly _are _a treat"

Oh hell no. An Original, just what she needed, she thought sarcastically. Shakily, she extended her hand to shake Kol's, thinking about the consequences that she would have to bear of she said something wrong

"So... what do you want?"she asked him, hoping that he had just stumbled upon her while on a walk himself, though she somehow knew that that was certainly not the case.

"Oh, I just wanted to meet you, sweetheart. I have been hearing so much about you lately, and I haven't met you in person, so I thought I would get to know you. You see, I do like to be in the middle of things, to know exactly what is going on and who people are talking about in a conversation. That's all" he ended his reasoning innocently

"Now that you have got to meet me, can you please leave me alone? I need some moments of thinking on my own about my life, which your family has so precisely ruined" Caroline regretted her words immediately. She saw the dark shadow that crossed Kol's face as she said those words and she was sure that in the next moment he would jump forward and bite her or something along those lines, but he covered it up quickly, letting his face fall into a mask of polite interest and slight lust- which worried Caroline, as she couldn't help but note that they _were_ in a dark alley after all; well hidden from curious human eyes, though she was sure that a mere human, wouldn't be enough for Kol to stop what he was planning on doing.

"No, I am afraid that it will take more than a request and an insult to make me go away, Miss Forbes" Kol smirked.

"What would it take to make you go away?"

"A lot" Kol whispered into her ear. He pulled her closer to him and put a hand around her waist, letting his lips travel from her ear to her jaw.

"Stop" Caroline whispered. Though she could tell that Kol wouldn't give up that easily, she could at least try.

Kol shook his head

"Don't make a sound" he breathed. His voice was hypnotic, it drove Caroline crazy but she had to put a stop to this or she would be feeling _very _guilty in the morning.

"Stop!" she repeated stronger, pushing him away "I don't know why you followed me here, or even who the hell you are properly, but I know that you are just a complete asshole who thinks too high of himself, and who thinks that he can get laid by any woman, anytime, anywhere. Well, I'll inform you that you're wrong. I don't care about how old you are, but what you are doing, seriously applies to a fifteen year old who can't control his hormones so shut the fuck up, go home and learn to act like a fucking gentleman" she screamed the end into Kol's shocked face.

At first, the Original remained stunned at her words. Then, he growled and Caroline felt herself being pressed against a wall

"You see, I am patient" he hissed "but I don't accept it when people talk to me like that" his teeth were on her neck, she could feel them grazing her skin. Suddenly, everything seemed to be a little too hot. She writhed underneath Kol's arms but he smiled and brushed his lips against her cheek. She knew, she shouldn't have insulted him. Ever. And now, she would have to pay the price for her stupidity.

"Don't make a sound" Kol repeated. He knew he had gotten to her. He had trapped her beneath him, tangled her inside his web. _So fast she hadn't noticed a thing._

Kol's lips started getting more and more intense, more passionate; she felt them move across her skin impatiently, until they found her lips, where they crushed down on her own harshly. His hands tangled themselves inside her hair, but Caroline didn't respond; she couldn't. Her thoughts were still with Tyler, she felt used as Kol's tongue delved inside her mouth, used and like a traitor. Because she was one.

Kol broke away for a few moments, and Caroline saw that this was her chance; her _only_ chance, and if she didn't use it at this very moment, she wouldn't be able to get free for the rest of the night. Caroline ran as fast as she could, she sprinted across the gray concrete; she could hear Kol cursing and starting to chase her, he called out to her again and again and each time, his words would frighten her, not only because of all the things he promised to do to her, but because he was getting closer by the second. Seeing no other option, Caroline stopped in her tracks and screamed; someone _had_ to hear her, she had screamed loudly enough. She could hear Kol's feet pounding against the street and she turned around, saying a prayer to herself, hoping that someone would have heard her and would come to the rescue before Kol started playing the Cat-And-Mouse game with her.

She felt a tap on the shoulder

"Found you"

Caroline didn't reply and Kol grabbed her waist and turned her around. Once more, their bodies' collided and she felt his hot breath upon her lips. This couldn't happen. She refused to believe it. And yet it was happening at that very moment, and she felt herself sinking into endless despair as Kol's teeth nearly ripped her top off, but then... he was gone. Caroline turned around to see a fuming Klaus punching his brother in the face. Kol spat some blood out then he attacked Klaus; they were suddenly a blur, Caroline couldn't make out anything and she didn't know who she hoped would win the fight. She would prefer it if both of them just disappeared into thin air. And so she watched and listened to their growls that seemed to get wilder and wilder by every moment that passed by.

Finally, they stopped; Klaus had pinned Kol against the street and his hand was on the spot where Kol's heart was

"Leave now, or I tear your heart out" he growled.

"You wouldn't" Kol answered back.

"Oh I would, believe me. I don't take it easy when people annoy me and you know that, so I would suggest getting your ass out of here or you will regret it, _brother_" as if he wanted to prove his words, Klaus stuck his hand into the Original's ribcage, without pulling his heart out, however "just a warning" he hissed.

Kol seemed shocked and unable to say something. His face was white and his lips unmoving. All the cockiness of earlier seemed gone. At last, he nodded slowly and Klaus released him. He got up and with one last incredulous stare at Caroline, he disappeared into thin air, leaving her alone with the hybrid himself.

Caroline and Klaus stared at each other for a few moments before Klaus moved forward and touched her cheek gently

"Are you okay?" he wanted to know.

"I'm fine" she snapped; she didn't know why the hell she was mad at him. He had just saved her after all.

"You know, I think that you should be thanking me instead of snapping at me like a bitch that you aren't. I'm the one who should be angry and you know that perfectly well"

Caroline released an incredulous laugh

"You? Why would _you _be mad at me? I haven't done anything to you except reject you, and I don't think that not loving someone and making that clear is a crime today. So leave me alone, I don't want to listen to whatever you have to say. I just want to go back home"

Klaus frowned

"Don't be like that, love. You know why I'm angry. You helped drive a stake through my brother's heart-"

"He tried to rape me if you haven't noticed yet! That stake should have stayed inside his heart forever! I am not one bit sorry for helping Damon do that!" she shrieked, freaking out. His laugh, just infuriated her even further "Why are you laughing?" she hissed.

"It's just... you. You should see yourself when you freak out. But you're right, I shouldn't have laughed at that" he added hastily as he saw Caroline open her mouth, ready to say something that would hopefully disarm him "I know how Kol treated you, sweetheart I saw it with my own eyes. And he has something coming when I get back home- if he hasn't fled, that is- but love, except for the fact that you didn't know how he would behave, you didn't even know who he was up to that point, and that makes your argument invalid. I don't think that not loving someone is a crime, Caroline. But you haven't even given me a chance. You haven't even tried to get to know me"

"That's because I love Tyler and I don't want to end up in bed with you; I think that that's acceptable" she muttered.

Klaus approached her, wearing his arrogant, handsome, taunting smirk. He took his face in his palms and against her will, Caroline noticed that she liked the feeling though she did her best not to show it. Klaus' eyes glinted as he realised that she liked the way he touched her.

"But do you _really_ love Tyler?" he questioned her.

"What do you mean?" the prospect of her not loving Tyler frightened Caroline, she didn't know why herself.

"I mean, that I don't think that you really love him anymore. You might have loved him sometime... but I doubt that you still do. You see, Tyler is the main part of your past life; the life you loved. Before I came along and ruined it for you two. But I think that you are just clinging onto him because of that. Be honest with yourself, Caroline. Do you still love him?"

"Of course I do! Stop trying to manipulate me, I'm too smart to be seduced by you, I have told you that before" Caroline fired back at him "Now please leave me alone, I want to go home"

"I'll let you go" Klaus' voice sounded amused "But you don't know how to get home"

Fuck, he was right. Caroline looked around the dark alley, to see if she noticed some sign that indicated that she knew where she was, but she didn't spot anything familiar. Hectically, she looked at Klaus, who was now leaning against one of the walls, expecting to see her reaction to his words

"Can you take me to my house?" she asked in a small voice.

He chuckled

"Here's the deal, sweetheart. You come to pay a visit to my house then I'll take you to yours" he smiled at her "The deal sounds fair, don't you think?"

Caroline shook her head

"Not in a thousand years" she muttered and turned to leave, but Klaus followed her "What do you want?" she asked coolly.

"Will you stumble in this deserted alley for the rest of the night, taking the risk of Kol finding you again, or do you have a brilliant plan as to how to get home?"

"I'll call Bonnie to pick me up. She can use a locator spell or something to find me" she glowered at him as she said those words, and pulled out a phone; then, she realised that it would be extremely selfish of her to call Bonnie, so that the witch could help her out of this mess when Bonnie was just mourning over her mother, who had been turned into a vampire and who had just lost her powers, because of her other best friend. Caroline put the phone back into her bag and, without looking at Klaus, but putting as much power into her voice as she could she accepted his deal "I changed my mind. Your deal sounds fair"

Klaus smirked

"That's fantastic, love" he replied to her "Hold on tight" he whispered.

"What the-" her voice was cut off as Klaus heaved her onto his back and started running, jumping over buildings and chuckling to himself as Caroline released a scream of surprise "Klaus stop you'll crash into something" the wind made it almost impossible for Caroline to make her voice audible, but she managed somehow, only to have Klaus speed up.

"But you are enjoying this, love" his voice was near her ear when he said that. He was probably enjoying the way Caroline was gripping tightly onto his shirt, how she had her legs tied around his waist "Don't think of the danger of all this, Caroline. Let it go. All of it" she heard him again.

Although she didn't trust Klaus, and she was quite sure that she never _would _trust him, he decided to listen to the hybrid and loosen up a little. She felt the changes immediately, and she actually started enjoying the speed that he was racing by. She would have been freezing if it weren't for Klaus, whose body was warming her up, stopping the wind from getting to her. Her hair was being blown backwards and Caroline was sure that she would look like hell as soon as they got to Klaus' manor, but she didn't care. The sensation inside her was near bliss. It made her feel fucking _alive_. Like she wasn't a god damn vampire, like she hadn't been suffocated by Katherine.

And then it stopped. Klaus came to a halt and it was all back, the reminders that she was _dead_. Caroline smiled, but turned so that he wouldn't see her. She jumped off of his back and unsurprisingly, she noticed that they were standing in front of the building where Klaus' family had hosted the ball that had been held to their supposed "reunion". The building was still as beautiful as it had been when she first saw it

"Remember that night?" Klaus inquired. He was smirking.

"You make it sound so wrong" Caroline muttered "And yes, of course I remember. You don't forget things easily as a vampire; but you probably know that already, don't you?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart. Now let's go inside" he took her hand, and Caroline didn't protest when he intertwined his fingers with hers and led her towards the ridiculously large mansion that he owned.

They got inside, and this time Caroline could admire the room from a completely different point of view; last time, it had been full of laughing people who had been having conversations with each other about completely ordinary things; last time she had been nervous, though she wasn't quite sure why she wasn't nervous at the moment. Maybe it was because Klaus had just rescued her life; maybe it was because half of her was still running and jumping over building in a tremendous speed. Whatever it was, she felt a little better.

"Would you like a drink?" Klaus asked her, walking over to a large cabinet and pulling out two glasses, along with a bottle of whiskey. Caroline nodded and he poured whiskey into both of the glasses, handing her one. She took it rather hesitantly "I haven't poisoned it, I swear" Klaus promised with a grin. Caroline laughed and he seemed rather pleased with himself.

"So, why did you take me here?" she wanted to know "I mean, surely you had a plan, or you wouldn't have tried to make a deal with me"

Klaus chuckled and to her surprise, he shook his head

"Actually, I didn't have a plan sweetheart. I just... wanted you to come here with me, I guess"

"What is it that you like on me?" Caroline sighed exasperated as she sat down on one of the leather couches, still clutching her drink tightly. Klaus sat next to her, looking lost in thought; at last, he said

"The thing that appeals to me most that you have, is that you are feisty and you don't let yourself get seduced by others, to be honest. Don't get me wrong, but I like a challenge and you present a good one, with Tyler and all. Also, you... I don't know why, but you inspire me, Caroline. And well, I hope you know the rest" Caroline looked at him incredulously and Klaus looked down.

"Are you blushing?" she laughed. He shook his head, still looking at his knee, but then he looked at her.

"What is it that you like about Tyler?"

"Let's change the topic" Caroline said quickly. Klaus didn't object, but she could tell that he was longing for an answer; he was dying to know why Tyler was so much better than him, why she preferred Tyler when he could give her anything her heart desired...

"What do you want to talk about, love?" he asked her.

"Where is Rebekah?" she was suddenly wary.

"Out for a walk" Klaus replied, not really concerned about his sister; she liked being on her own and when there was no real danger to threaten them, Klaus was sure that she could work everything out fine. Besides, he was certain that Kol was still in town and that he would protect her if something happened to her.

"How do you know she's not-"

"Off killing Elena?" Klaus ended the sentence for her "Because she likes getting slow revenge and right now she has... other matters to worry about. Besides, doesn't Elena have both Salvatore brothers looking after her and protecting her day and night?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at him

"They can't help it, you know" she told him "They love her"

Klaus looked like he wanted to say something along the lines of "Well, I don't follow you around like a lost puppy" but he let it be and settled for another sip of his drink. Caroline didn't say anything else, and so they stayed in silence for a few moments, until she came up with another question.

"Where are your drawings, by the way? I was sure you had them lying around somewhere..."

"Why do you want to know?" Klaus asked her, his brows furrowed.

"I want to take a look at them. The sketches were really good, you know"

"You can't look at them. I burnt them"

Caroline was left speechless at that statement

"But... why?" she breathed.

Klaus wasn't looking at her when he replied

"I wanted to burn my humanity by burning them" why the hell was he telling her the truth? He should have lied to her already, she didn't need to know that his humanity and his feelings were slowly coming back in pieces, did she?

"Humanity?" Caroline breathed "But how?"

Klaus shook his head

"Forget what I said" he mumbled, but he didn't compel her.

Caroline looked at him and nodded

"You never said that" she smiled "Do you know where your mother is? And if she will come back?"

"Mother" Klaus spat the word out, and Caroline could feel the fury inside him as he continued "I have no idea where she is. And I don't _care_ where she is either. She can try what she wants, she won't get to me or to Bekah"

Caroline shrugged

"I think that you do care" she said suddenly.

Klaus looked at her

"Continue" he ordered her.

She obeyed

"I think that you care for what she does, too much in fact, because you know that she poses a danger to you, and that she could kill you. Also, you feel betrayed by her because she had forgiven you, she had pretended to accept who you are and I think that that gave you some hope. Then, she betrayed you and it turned out that she hasn't forgiven you at all, but that she was just feigning her behaviour. Now you are hurt. So you do care, more than you will admit to yourself or to anybody else"

Klaus shrugged

"If you believe so" was all he said.

"Well, I do" Caroline stated proudly, making him chuckle. She set her glass, which she had emptied on the table and leaned back into her chair, sighing softly. She knew that he was watching her, but she didn't bother telling him something about it; it wouldn't help.

"You know, we can have a bet" Klaus said suddenly; his tone had changed completely, it sounded rather gleeful.

"What bet?" Caroline wanted to know.

"Well, I bet that I can manage to get you to kiss me in the next month; no compulsion" he said.

Caroline raised an eyebrow sceptically

"And what happens if you win?" she inquired.

"I get to take you out" he suggested.

Caroline sighed heavily, but she nodded, thinking that this was a very _bad _idea

"And if you lose? Will you leave Mystic Falls and never show up again, or you never hurt anyone in this town ever again?"

"That's too much requested, love. I can leave Mystic Falls for a short period of time, though" Klaus smiled at the thought.

"No. I know" Caroline exclaimed "You stop trying to seduce me?"

Klaus smirked a little, knowing that in the end, he would manage to get her give in. He held out his hand

"If you wish so"

Caroline shook it, thinking that there wasn't a single chance that she was going to kiss him out of free will; if she only knew how wrong she was...

**Ah okay I know this wasn't an intense make out one shot, but I am kind of proud of it. Please review! This might be turned into a full fic of it gets enough reviews ;) By the way, I know that the ending was a little out of context... I just need something to build on of I turn this into a fanfic. Or a three shot. Whatever... So, what did you think of Kol/Caroline? How would we even name them? Carokol? Koline? Forbikaelson? I am clueless... Help me out lol!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Well, let's take a look at what would happen if I owned TVD. Klaus would get together with Caroline, Kol would quit being an asshole (but he's hot...), Elena and Damon would be together, Stefan and Katherine would be a couple, Tyler would... no idea what he would do, Elijah would get together with Tatia, Esther would be DEAD, and I will tell you the rest in the next chapter ;)**

**A/N: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I was SO not expecting that... It seems like I was right when I said that you rock in the first chapter ;) Anyway, you are awesome! And a special thanks to everyone who bothered reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the other one (well, as you can see I decided to turn this into a full fic; I have no idea where I am taking this...)!**

"_I promise I'm not a serial killer. I just want to use your phone"- Klaus Mikaelson_

After a while of just sitting there and chit-chatting with Klaus, Caroline didn't know what to think; her mind was hazy, she suspected that it was because of the too hot temperature in this room and the fact that Klaus was sitting closer to her than before; so close in fact, that their bodies were almost touching. The problem was that Caroline couldn't help but enjoy those brief, seemingly unsuspecting touches that belonged to Klaus. She found it hard to resist them after a while, and in the end, she settled for ignoring them (or trying to, at least) and giving the distinct impression that she hadn't noticed anything.

"Would you be interested in going out in the woods with me, Caroline? We could go horse riding" Klaus suggested "Just so you can get away from all your daily stress and anxiety. Seriously, I think that we could both do with a break from the everyday murders that seem to happen in the one pony town of Mystic Falls" he smirked.

"Okay" then, Caroline registered exactly what he had said "I mean no!" she burst out; when she saw his slightly disappointed expression however, she tried to explain "I can't, Klaus. First of all, my life is in danger when I am near you and I think that the woods sound like a place in which you could murder me without anyone noticing directly.

Also, what do you expect the others will think when they see us riding off on horses? I hardly think that they will see it as the ending of a fairytale that goes 'and the prince rode off into the sunset with the princess', because I don't know what you think of all this, but except that twisted Cinderella fetish, this is so not a fairytale. I won't even speak of a miracle or a happy ending"

"You don't think that I mean what I say. You truly believe that I don't fancy you and that I want to use you like a child would play with its favourite toy. Love, I am afraid that this is not the case. I know that I have asked you before, but what is so hard to accept in the fact that I fancy you?"

"You are Klaus. Since the day I learned about you, the only words associated with you had something to do with killing, torture or the fucking sacrifice. You compelled Isobel. You killed Jenna. You possessed Alaric and I don't know how much trouble you managed to cause by doing that. Except that, Elena would be _dead_ if Bonnie hadn't found a way to bring her back; however, in her place, John died. Jeremy was forced to leave town because of you and your stupid hybrids and death threats and I won't even _speak _about what you did to Stefan, someone who used to be my friend. The only times you have actually lost your grip was when Stefan nearly drove Elena off of Wickery Bridge and when he stole your coffins. Both times, you were afraid because it would affect _you_. And those are only half the incidents I am mentioning. Your supposed father, your family history, even Katherine turning _me _into a _monster _or the Salvatores falling in love with her in 1864; it all had to do with you. You don't _care_ Klaus that is exactly what your actions indicate.

So after all, why would you now change for me? Am I so special that I can bring up your humanity again? You haven't given me any reasons to believe you or to trust you and that's exactly why I think that since that stupid Ball, or actually, since you healed me- after you ordered Tyler to bite me in the first place- you have been lying right into my face about everything that you feel, and about your humanity returning"

Klaus, who hadn't interrupted her all along looked at the vampire calmly

"You have only gotten to see the worst side of me, Caroline and I am sorry that that was the only side you saw. I know that you find it very hard to accept, but I am not the person you think I am. Yes, I kill people and I have committed many sins I am not proud of. But sweetheart, I haven't felt something for someone in a very long time. By which I mean a tremendous amount of time. Don't you think it would be fair if you at least gave me a chance, and forget what I have done up to now?"

"Forget? How do you expect me to just 'forget' that you are a sociopathic mass murderer who had fucked up my life! Not only that, but the only part of my life that was halfway bearable after you ruined it, was destroyed by your fucking family! And you think I will just sit here and say 'Okay. I'll just give him another chance'.

Well, I'm sorry to inform you that that is not how it works, Klaus. That is not how _I _work. If you want me to accept that you fancy me, you will have to earn my acceptance and I am afraid to tell you that seriously, you will have to offer me more than just pieces of expensive jewellery and silk dresses. Because, although you might find it unusual those things have no value to me; I don't know why you fail to understand that" she seethed.

Klaus looked down, and when he looked up again he was smirking. Caroline thought for a moment that indeed, she was going to slap that bastard for wearing such a smug and confident expression that was not unlike the expression of Kol had been when she had first "met" him- nearly being raped by him would have been a much better term to use.

"Ever wondered why I asked you to have that bet with me?" Klaus wanted to know.

"No. The bet was made about an hour ago and as you _obviously _saw, I was too busy ranting on about how I don't believe that you actually have feelings for me to think about why you would want to have a bet with me. Will you tell me?"

Klaus laughed

"As I told you, you present a good challenge. You are strong-willed, and I am sure it is hard to get under your skin. I love that about you, Caroline Forbes, you can't imagine how much. That's why I wanted to have a bet with you; because I know that you won't give in immediately and I know that I will have to try hard to win the bet. You see, I want that dinner a lot. Anyway, what about the forest trip? Are you coming or are you going to sit here and mourn over your oh so many problems?"

"I will sit here and mourn over my, oh so many problems, as you stated it so accurately. Because you know of course that that is exactly what I do when I am not out. I sit down and sulk, like we all do, instead of trying to find a halfway logical solution or helping where I can to cope with the problem" her voice was laced with irony.

"But why? We both know that you would prefer a day in the woods, even if you would have to bear my company which after all, isn't _as bad_ as you think it is. You just think it is because you haven't thought of it as pleasant"

"Klaus, I told you why before. I know that you are used to getting stuff by stealing it or compelling people to do it for you, and you are just like your brother who had to endure another rant of mine right before he decided that I would make a brilliant Cat-And-Mouse victim, but I am not one of those people. You either convince me to do something by being nice, or you don't and we're _done_"

Klaus sighed, but the smirk never left his lips

"Fine. I'll try another time, when you aren't so stressed and messed up because of what has happened to you" he tucked one of Caroline's blonde locks behind her ear; she didn't fail to miss that his hand also touched her cheek briefly as he did so.

"Why do you keep touching me? Can't you... control your urges or something?" Caroline snapped, though she didn't really mean what she said; she wanted him to touch her, but she refused to admit that he was better than Tyler at this- although it was the bitter truth that had once again decided to show its ugly head.

Klaus laughed

"You're hard to resist, sweetheart. Besides, you are enjoying it anyway, so where's the point in stopping?"

"I am not enjoying this" her voice indicated that she meant exactly the opposite, but she decided to let that slip.

"Right. You can't lie to me, love so stop doing so and tell me the truth"

"I am telling the truth" she persisted.

Klaus gave her a look that said 'And-I-Am-Meant-To-Believe-You', but Caroline simply ignored it and suddenly became very interested in her nails, not daring to meet his eye.

"Can you take me home now?" she asked him "Please?" she added quickly "Bonnie will probably be dead worried about me now, and I will have to make up all sorts of lies to manage to convince her that I was somewhere other than The Devil's Mansion. Also, her mother will have woken up from her transformation by now, so Bonnie will be panicked. She needs someone by her side right now and you can take me home in the fastest way possible so please, I need your help"

"_You_, Miss Forbes asking for _me_ to play knight in shining armour? Fine, as I know that you will go on and on about this if I don't bring you back"

"Thank you" she put her arms around him impulsively. Klaus pressed her face into his chest and Caroline inhaled his scent; he smelt good... too good in fact. She felt his cheek on her hair and she wanted to say something to him, so that he would let go of her, but her mouth seemed dry of words. She knew that she didn't want this to end; she wanted to stay in Klaus' arms forever, but she knew that she couldn't.

"You are very welcome" Klaus pulled away from her. Caroline was breathless "Oh, I only just remembered. I need to give you your bracelet back" the hybrid got up and walked into another room, leaving Caroline alone.

_Oh no this can't be happening, _she thought, _I didn't actually want more of him, did I?_

And yet, she had- she still- wanted more of Klaus. Images of them together were storming into her; her and him curled up tight on a couch; his lips on hers, their hands tangled in each others' hair; them in bed... _That was enough._ Caroline snatched for breath as she realised that she had actually just _fantasized about Klaus._ "Oh hell no!" was the first thing that came to her mind. But a part of her was screaming "Oh hell yes!"... Damn him.

"So, let's leave" Caroline said those words quickly, standing up as she did so, so that she could avoid another embrace that would lead to inappropriate fantasising about the serial killer of a hybrid who was standing in front of her, trying hard not to laugh at her- she assumed- shocked expression.

"You are so jumpy" Klaus mumbled, as he took a step closer toward her and extended his hand to cup her cheek. As he had awaited Caroline flinched away from him, though he could tell that she tried hard not to "You shouldn't be afraid of me" Klaus stated.

"I-I'm not afraid of you" Caroline stuttered. And it was the truth. She wasn't one damn bit afraid of Klaus; yes, she hated him and if she could do so, she would always put a mile's distance between them, but not because of fear.

It was herself that Caroline feared. Or more accurately, her stupid hormones that were screaming for him. She feared that she would lose control one day and that she would have to bear the consequences for something that she couldn't control; she didn't even want to think about Tyler and what he would do if he found out about this. But how the hell was she supposed to explain this to Klaus, to whom she was not ready to give the satisfaction that he could take her whenever he wanted to?

"Then what's wrong with you, sweetheart? If you were not afraid from me, I doubt that you would flinch away every single time I came near you"

"Believe what you want to believe" Caroline decided not to give him an exact answer on this point "I don't care what you think about me anyway. Now can we go?" she started walking towards the door that led out of the large mansion.

"So polite" she heard Klaus mutter right behind her; Caroline rolled her eyes. A little louder, Klaus continued "Do you want to get home by car or would you prefer running?" Caroline frowned; he was _actually _giving her a choice; she had hardly ever experienced Klaus giving people a choice before, and it took her by surprise that he did so.

"Umm... I'd prefer it if I got home by car" she murmured. She had enjoyed the whole running part, but she had to think about what an impression she would make if she appeared on her doorstep on Klaus' back, her hair even messier than it already was, her expression- probably- twisted into one of extreme delight; the impression she would make would be different from the one she would have preferred.

Klaus nodded and Caroline felt his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. This time, she just let it be. He wouldn't change, even if she begged him to stop, would he? Actually, she had the secret suspicion that he liked it when she asked him to pull away from her, to give her a second's break.

They had reached the car; Klaus pulled open the door to the passenger seat and motioned for Caroline to get in. She obeyed, and watched as he slid onto the driver's seat. He turned the car engine on and started driving, though his gaze wasn't set on the street, but on Caroline. She was worried by this; she didn't want to end up in a car accident

"Klaus please look at the street" she hissed.

"You are afraid I will crash, aren't you? Don't worry, love, I promise that I won't" he smirked at the last bit "Besides, you wouldn't die nor would you have any health problems because of the accident, so you are safe"

"It's not my health I am worried about, neither is it yours. Neither is it your car that will probably break down or something if we crash. But I don't think that the people who I call my friends and who I am betraying right behind their backs at this very moment will be particularly happy if they find out that I spent the night when one of my best friends needed me most because her mother was dying, with the person who is the reason that nearly everyone in this town is dying, okay?"

"So, basically you are afraid that people will find out about the truth and will think badly of you. Caroline, let me ask you something; are you really as shallow as to bother about what the fuck people think about you and your actions?"

"Are you calling me shallow for bothering what people think about me?" she shrieked "Well, I know that _you_ have never experienced something like that, because _you_ have nobody who actually cares about you, even your fucking family wants to see you _dead_. So you don't _care _about what people think about you because everyone already has an opinion about you that is certainly _not_ one that you should be proud of. So your actions make no difference in the end. Everyone expects them; murders, blood, torture... it is all awaited from someone like _you_. You can't judge me, nor do you have the right to call me shallow for caring what others think about me!"

Klaus didn't reply to her, but she saw that his expression was cold as ice. His hands were gripping the stirring wheel tightly as if that way he could stop himself from hitting her and his figure was stiff

"That was low, love" he said in a throaty voice after a while.

Caroline, who was still angry at him- and doubted that she would get over her anger anytime soon- settled for glaring at him coolly and sitting next to him in silence; Klaus rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back onto the street. Though it was dark, he could see perfectly well and didn't miss Caroline's house, although his thoughts were on a completely different matter.

Caroline was right.

People didn't give a damn about him and believed that the best for them was that he simply dropped dead one day. Even Rebekah, the sibling he was closest to, hadn't entirely forgiven him for killing their mother, though he had proven that he had done the right thing. Even she hated him as much as she loved him. And his hybrids, who were bound to him with blind loyalty, had been forced to look up to him, because they believed that he had saved them from a terrible curse, when the bitter truth was that he had simply placed a worse curse on them, because he didn't want to be alone anymore.

Even his father had told him this, and Klaus realised that it was probably the only honest thing that his father had ever told him; he realised the truth of his words just now, that Caroline had said them right into his face. He didn't know what true love was. What caring and sacrificing himself for someone was. Even his own _mother _hated him for what he was. He had nobody.

_Nobody..._

Wordlessly he opened the door for Caroline to get out. She stormed past him and he watched as Bonnie opened the door for her, her eyes tear strained and how Caroline hugged Bonnie and whispered that it would all be okay, that her mother would survive this, because the bond of a child and a mother was stronger than any other bond, even the bond of love.

Klaus closed his eyes and leaned back, listening to the Bennett witch's sobs. When he opened them again, he saw that Caroline was leading Bonnie inside. He looked at her beautiful features, and she turned around one last time, looking him right into the eye. Klaus felt himself staring right back numbly, and Caroline sighed. He saw something in the look she gave him, but he couldn't indicate exactly what it was... Was it sorrow? He didn't have time to think about it; Caroline turned around and walked into the house, slamming the door behind her. Klaus shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were haunting him and got into the car.

* * *

><p>"She'll be okay, Bonnie" Caroline whispered, again and again. Abby hadn't woken up yet, but there was no doubt that she would wake up soon as a vampire. Caroline was hoping that Abby would decide to drink human blood with her whole heart; the very last thing she needed was for another emotional breakdown because of another dead person in this seemingly cursed town- the fact that witches lived there didn't help Caroline get rid of the idea either- that seemed to have the highest death rate in the whole fucking world.<p>

An hour had passed since Caroline had stormed away from Klaus and had began calming down Bonnie who, for a change was a little messed up and not her calm, straightforward self. Caroline understood her completely, and that made her feel even worse about leaving her alone and going off with Klaus- although she hadn't exactly been partying either. Bonnie hadn't asked her about where she had been yet, or who the man standing next to the car which Caroline had climbed out of was, but she was sure that sooner or later she would have to make up excuses for everyone. She wondered if Klaus would spill anything to get revenge on her; she hoped that he didn't, but she wasn't sure about what his next move would be.

Abby stirred and both Caroline and Bonnie turned to look at her, their faces stretched into masks of fear, expectation and slight curiosity. Bonnie looked a little relived; Caroline had secretly believed that her friend had feared that her mother wouldn't survive the transformation for human to vampire. She was the first- to them- known witch who had been turned into a vampire.

Caroline found it particularly sad that Abby would lose her powers right now, when she had just gotten them back after trying as hard as she could. Abby's eyes opened up and Caroline held her breath. With a confused expression Bonnie's mother rose from the bed she was lying on. She looked at the two girls before her, wondering why they looked so worried

"What happened?" she asked, her voice thick "I remember Damon coming up behind me and feeding me his... Oh no" she breathed "Have I been turned into a... into a vampire?"

Neither Bonnie nor Caroline replied to her, but their expressions were answer enough for Abby. She closed her eyes and leaned back into the bed, trying to take the news in. She was a vampire. A bloodsucking, human-killing monster. A murderer. The opposite of nature; the opposite of what she _had _been; how ironic. But that wasn't what hurt her most. What hurt Abby Bennett most was that her daughter would _never _accept what she was now; neither would the spirits. Besides that, she was the reason why the Originals were still alive; why _Klaus _was still alive. All of her worries, all of her thoughts came to circle around one single question, to which there _was_ no answer

_Why?_

"I am _so _sorry for what happened" Bonnie began hesitantly "I-I didn't want you to be turned as soon as you had just gotten your powers back" that was all. Abby noticed that there was no "I accept what you are now, because I know that it wasn't your fault that you were turned. I will help you get through this" in Bonnie's apology. She knew that her daughter wasn't the type of person to say something like that; not when she was having too much of a hard time accepting what her own _mother_ had been turned into a vampire. It hurt Abby that Bonnie didn't say that, though.

"Shall I leave you alone to clear things up?" Caroline wanted to know. She didn't feel comfortable, being here in a moment that clearly was a mother-daughter moment in which the best friend didn't belong. Bonnie nodded and said

"Thanks for letting me stay, Caroline"

Caroline nodded and rushed out of the room, up the stairs to her bedroom, where she closed the door and sat on her bed with a small huff. For heaven's sake, why was everything in her life so damn complicated? Couldn't the person who controlled her fate decide that for _once _everything would be simple and she wouldn't have to worry?

Caroline heard a knock on her window and span around. The curtains were closed, but she could make out a human form right in front of it. Should she go and see who it was, or should she not? Downstairs Abby and Bonnie were still discussing what the changes that Abby would have to face now that she had transformed into a vampire; Caroline was ignoring them the best she could.

Reluctantly, she got up and walked towards the window, pushing the curtains aside. She prayed that it wouldn't be Klaus. Her prayers were heard, but Caroline wished that she had prayed differently. In front of her was Kol, the Original with the cocky grin who had nearly raped her and who was now probably laughing to himself over his victory of getting to her house.

* * *

><p>As soon as Klaus had gotten to the large mansion he owned, he stepped inside and pulled a glass out of the wooden cabinet that was situated in the living room, pouring Vodka inside and emptying the glass in one go. He quickly poured more Vodka into his glass, but the voice of his sister, Rebekah stopped him from doing so<p>

"Getting yourself drunk wouldn't be wise right now, Nick. You _do _know that Esther" she spoke the name out with hatred in her voice "Can of course, pop out in front of us at any moment; if you get drunk she will use that weakness and if she gets to you... we're all dead"

She didn't care about him, was the first thing that came to his mind as he heard his sister speak those words. _"We're all dead..."_ so, if they weren't connected by that spell that their mother had put on them, Rebekah wouldn't care about what happened to him? Klaus left himself a moment to ponder about this, as Rebekah waited- rather impatiently- for an answer, her fingernails tapping on the table she was standing in front of. When he came to no conclusion, Klaus turned around to face her, letting the bottle as well as the glass rest on the table

"I think that you are underestimating our mother's tendency to plan things ahead, so that they _always _work out for her, Bekah" he hoped that his voice didn't quaver or shake as he spoke "She doesn't make rash decisions, and usually, although it takes her time, she chooses the right ones. Esther wouldn't appear out of thin air to kill me because I have decided to get drunk.

Besides, she needs a whole ritual to do all this, have you forgotten? She will need to plan this again from a start, as- and I give the Salvatores credit for that one- right now she is facing the problem of the Bennett line being broken, because one of them was turned into a vampire. From this I conclude that she will have to kill Abby first so that she can channel her power from the dead, because as long as she is alive, she has no powers to channel because she is a vampire. It is simple logic, sister" he ended.

"Is something not right, Nick? You sound stressed" Rebekah chose to ignore what her brother had just said and moved on to a different matter, one that had concerned her the minute he started speaking; his voice sounded somewhat duller than it usually was, and as she was his sister and she knew him better than _anyone_ on this planet- better even than their mother-, she didn't fail to notice the sad tone that accompanied his words.

It was the tone he had used every time they had spoken together about him being a hybrid; the tone he had used when the curse had been put upon him; the tone he had used when his heart had been broken by Tatia- Rebekah had never really liked her after she had seen that her favourite brother had fallen for her.

"Nothing's wrong, Bekah. Everything is fine" Klaus said, pretending that what she had just suggested was near ridiculous. He should have known that he couldn't trick Rebekah, not his sister who had stuck with him for all these years; she rolled her eyes, but she merely said

"Okay, Nick. But, believe it or not, I think that it would be better for you to talk about what's on your mind to someone; it has always been the best for you, and I believe that it will continue being the best for you. So, even if it isn't me, confide someone in; someone who you think would understand you. You've done it before, and it helped" Rebekah advised in the most un-Rebekah-ish tone Klaus could have imagined.

He sighed and picked up the glass he had let behind him again

"Do you think I should get wasted after all?" he wanted to know.

Rebekah smirked

"I don't know. Find someone to get drunk with if you really want to. Just don't get drunk with Elijah... or Finn"

Klaus laughed as he remembered the first time they, along with Kol had tried to get the two quieter members of the family drunk; the results hadn't been good, and they had all sworn to never do something along those lines again. They had been foolish back then, when they had still been human.

_Foolish, but they had known how to live a life, something they seemed to have forgotten now that they had been turned..._

"I will keep it in mind" he answered, silently deciding that tonight was not the ideal night to get drunk, for one reason or the other.

Rebekah nodded and Klaus sat down on one of the sofas, pulling out his sketching block again

"What, are you going to start drawing again?" Rebekah teased him.

Klaus nodded

"I certainly am, sister" he replied. And he started sketching Caroline, in the hope that she would be able to forgive him for what he was.

**Wow... these chapters always take me ages to write ;) I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! And I think that you should be wondering what will happen to poor Caroline right now. Oh, Kol *sigh*; please REVIEWWWW! I want to try and reach as many reviews as the last chapter got :P Seems impossible (I have never gotten 19 reviews on a one shot and I am soo grateful to every one of you guys who bothered pressing the 'REVIEW' button), but with your help it can be achieved. Any requests? Should I write a one shot about the scene in which Kol, Rebekah and Klaus get Finn and Elijah drunk? Thank you!**

**Xoxo**

**-Jade Colours**


End file.
